In the past many arrangements have been saught to provide means to carry a knife in a sheath with the sheath being attached to a belt or the like, however most arrangements require the knife blade to be pointed downward whereby the knife is retained in the sheath by gravity and friction. When the knife or even a pistol is supported in and inverted position such as U.S. Pat. No 4,068,784, snaps or spring loaded means are required to keep the pistol or knife in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,003 shows an arrangement whereby the knife is held in an inverted position similar to the present invention with the sheath being attach to a harness by means of a buckle with a hole in the knife to engage a release pin, which requires the buckle to be fabricated with the harness and a special knife with a hole and a spring loaded pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,498 relies on a leather latch arrangement which is unsuitable for use in an inverted position.
Again, U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,747 teaches a knife designed for use underwater by a diver and requires a spring loaded detent built into the knife.
While many knives and sheath combinations have been #proposed, none of them teach a simple one piece sheath construction cooperating with a knife to hold the knife in an inverted position and simple means to attach the sheath to any shoulder strap or article of clothing.